Ezra Saturday
'Ezra Solomon Saturday '''is the mischievous son of Danielle Saturday (née Fenton) and Zak Saturday. He is a member of the Vanguard League's Supernatural department. Background Ezra made his official debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Showdown at Noon where he is on patrol with Levi and Olevia in which they try to stop a bank robbery. He also made a cameo appearance in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis where he's seen floating by Ellis and mentioned as Damian's cousin. Zak and Dani met when a ghost and cryptid related incident occurred that drew the both of them together. At first they were just a pair of kids who occasionally teamed up, then they became friends, and soon that friendship became something more. They grew closer and closer as the years went by and eventually they married. Soon after their marriage they had Ezra, their first child. From the beginning he had abilities in influencing cryptids and ghosts, though never as strong as his father's influencing abilities, this was enough to make Zak and Dani keep a close eye on him. As Ezra grew older he began to have dreams of becoming a hero and when the Vanguard League was founded he thought he had finally gotten his chance. Thanks to too much begging and prodding of Damian, Ezra was finally able to join the Supernatural division of the Vanguard League. Since his parents were always on the move and Damian would need to be primarily be in the city as a member of the League, Ezra moved in with Uncle Danny, Aunt Valerie, and cousin Damian. To this day he keeps the emo Damian on his toes with all manner of pranks. He's even tried to use his influencing abilities on him on occasion! He really looks up to Damian and thinks he's pretty cool even if he does prank and bother him all the time. Personality Ezra is somewhat of gremlin. He's always getting into other people's business and being a bit of a nuisance. He loves using his abilities to prank his friends and family - especially Damian. He secretly feels kind of under powered especially compared to his parents (his cryptid influencing is weaker than his father's and he has no ghost form like his mother), but he buries that feeling deep down under layers of obnoxiousness and cocky behavior. He's a mischievous kid who is always getting others into trouble - and even getting himself into trouble sometimes! He really does care for his friends and family a lot though and would defend them whenever it comes down to it. He teases because he cares... and also because he's still young and hasn't matured enough yet. Appearance Ezra is a short young man with dark skin, freckles, and a mischievous grin almost always on his face. His floofy hair is mostly black with a tuft of white towards the front and he has hetero-chromatic eyes (one green and one orange) that glow when he uses his influencing abilities. Around his eyes he also has dark rings which give him a raccoon-like look. Ezra wears a neon green hoodie with a black vest design to it, black sweatpants, and gray tennis shoes. He can most often be found wearing some manner of casual outfit usually consisting of a sweatshirt or sweatpants. Relationships His Parents Ezra is very close with his parents and admires them greatly. He aspires to be as cool as them one day. They taught him much of what he knows about self defense, how to use his abilities, and how to care for both cryptids and ghosts and he often puts these teachings of theirs to work in his everyday life. Sometimes he feels like he can never live up to their legacy, but he's usually quick to bury these feelings deeper within him before he can ruminate too deeply on them. Damian Biologically he and Damian are cousins although the two of them have developed something of a sibling relationship over time. Ezra loves to annoy Damian and will do so at any given opportunity. Truthfully Ezra really admires Damian and thinks he's a cool dude though it may take him a while to openly admit as much. When push comes to shove Ezra would defend Damian no matter what and if you mess with Damian you mess with Ezra too. Sky & Erin Ezra's two closest friends that are both around his age. He enjoys getting into mischief and hanging out with these two. Ezra has also developed a bit of a crush on Sky. Jen Jen and Ezra have a somewhat close relationship. They often used to play together when both were young as their fathers were both friends. Ezra sees Jen as a big sister figure and likewise Jen sees Ezra as like a little brother. The two often like to tease one another whenever they cross paths. Quotes “Pleeeeeeease, Damian? Please please please?” Ezra was on his knees begging. Damian didn’t even budge. He was sitting there staring at the wall and moping again. ~~ Ezra jumped up into the air, pumping his fists, “Heck yeah!” before bolting off elsewhere. ~~ Following in Ellis’ footsteps, he floated into the air and crossed his arms. “You and the others always baby me! I can go outside for an hour, it’s not like I’m gonna destroy the whole city or anything. I can do this, Renee.” ~~ “We’re from the Vanguard League and you are so busted!” Ezra shouted. “Give us back the money and we’ll go easy on you!” Trivia * He was created by d00mface. * Ezra's design is influenced not only by Zak's appearance in ''The Secret Saturdays, but also by Zak's appearance in Ben 10: Omniverse. This is most noticeable in Ezra's darker skin, freckles, and orange eye - all traits that were only present in the Ben 10 version of Zak. * Ezra's first and middle names are both Hebrew, hinting at his Jewish background. "Ezra" means help and "Solomon" means peace. * Although he has no ghost form of his own he has developed the ability of ghostly flight. Only time will tell if he gains more ghostly abilities over time. * His voice is that of Antony Del Rio known most for his roles as Pit from Kid Icarus and Ekko in League of Legends. He sounds more like Antony's role of Percy from Fire Emblem: Fates, however. Category:Characters Category:Vanguard League Category:Supernatural Department Category:Male Category:Next Gen Category:12 years old